LOVE Namida Iro
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Tropica~l Koishite~ru 2nd single (2001) |Next = 100kai no KISS 4th single (2001) }} LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色; LOVE The Color of Tears) is the third single of the J-pop singer Matsuura Aya. It was released on September 5, 2001 under the zetima label. It sold 75,470 copies on its first week and 172,340 total. Tracklist #LOVE Namida Iro #○○-Joshi Kousei no Shuchou- (○○－女子校生の主張－, ''○○-Schoolgirl's Assertion-'') #LOVE Namida Iro (Instrumental) Single Information #LOVE Namida Iro #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Watanabe Cher #*Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO #*Music Video: Takeishi Wataru #○○-Joshi Kousei no Shuchou- #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke TV Performances *2001.09.06 Utaban *2001.09.07 Music Station *2004.04.17 Bokura no Ongaku *2006.10.13 Hello! Pro Hour - Sudo Maasa Concert Performances ;LOVE Namida Iro *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *Matsuura Aya First Concert Tour 2002 Haru "First Date" *Yeah! Meccha Live at Nakano Sunplaza *Yeah! Hot Live with Melon Kinenbi *Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Matsu Ring PINK~ *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Ayaya Hit Parade!~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Watashi to Watashi to Anata~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Matsu◇Crystal◇Yoyogi Special~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2005 Haru 101 Kaime no KISS ~HAND IN HAND *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ - Tsuji Nozomi, Niigaki Risa *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~OTONA no NAMIDA~ *Live in Shanghai *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2006 Aki "Shinka no Kisetsu..." *Hello! Project 2007 Shinjin Kouen 8gatsu ~Yokohama de Aimashou~ - Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Double Rainbow~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2008 Haru "AYA The Witch" *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Omoi Afurete~ *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Michishige Sayumi, Wada Ayaka *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Kamikokuryo Moe *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Shutto Anna *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Aki -Binetsu- - Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori ;○○-Joshi Kousei no Shuchou- *Yeah! Meccha Live at Nakano Sunplaza Cover Versions *An English cover of LOVE Namida Iro was recorded by Louise as "Love Letter" for the album Cover Morning Musume Hello! Project! *Several Hello! Project members covered the song for the Hello Cover Series, including Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, and Okai Chisato. *Kikkawa Yuu recorded a cover of the song for her cover album Vocalist?. Trivia *This was Matsuura Aya's highest selling single until ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡. *This was Matsuura Aya's first single that was certified gold by the RIAJ. *With this single, Matsuura Aya is the second Hello! Project act not affiliated with Morning Musume to have any of their singles be certified gold by the RIAJ after Taiyou to Ciscomoon. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: LOVE Namida Iro, ○○-Joshi Kousei no Shuchou- Category:Matsuura Aya Singles Category:2001 Singles Category:Solo Single Category:Gold Certification